Love me, love you
by iLinnie
Summary: On Grammy night, former co-stars and lovers Bella and Edward meet again. After 8 years, the attraction and feelings are still there. But this is Hollywood and nothing is easy here. Drabble.
1. Part 1

******Back with a new drabble fic! Expect daily updates!**

******Summary: On Grammy night, former co-stars and lovers Bella and Edward meet again. After 8 years, the attraction and feelings are still there. But this is Hollywood and nothing is easy here. Drabble. **

**Part 1  
**_Bella_

"And the Grammy Award for Best New Artist…" I slowly open the envelope containing the winner as I am standing on the stage in the middle of the Staples Center in LA. "Edward Cullen."

The arena erupts out in cheers and starts clapping for the young singer from Seattle, Washington who had mesmerized the world this last year with his break-out single '5 dollar tears'.

As he walks the stairs to the podium, I lock eyes with him. It's difficult to read them. Most guys are easy. His however, they can't tell me anything.

He approaches me and when I hand him over his Grammy Award, I smile and feel an intensive electric spark when I involuntary touch his fingers with mine.

This was not how I had imagined encountering the first boy I had ever loved for the first time in 8 years again.


	2. Part 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Updates will be short :)**

* * *

**Part 2**

_Edward_

What is it I am more nervous for? The fact that I could possibly be a Grammy Award winner or the fact that Bella is the one giving out the award?

When she announces my name, my heart skips a beat. And it is not because I won, but it is because I'll be near her again

I walk onto the stage, my eyes locked with hers. When she gives me the award, I feel that electric spark again; the one I have been yearning for these last 8 years.

"I don't know what to say, really," I start my obligated speech. Really, I never thought I would win seeing who the other nominees were, "I guess I should thank John, my manager, Chelsea Dowes, the producer of my debut album, everybody at the record label. Thanks to my parents, Esme and Carlisle and my little sister Alice, your support has been endless. I definitely cannot forgot Jenni, my stylist and all the other people who help me not look like a hobo at these kinds of events. The fans of course, thank you for all this amazing support during the last year."

I pause for a moment. There is one person who is really the reason I am standing here. "And lastly I owe a huge thanks to this girl from the past who encouraged me to never give up on the thing you love."


	3. Part 3

**Part 3**

_Bella_

I am an actress. And a pretty darn good one, according to some, or otherwise I wouldn't be nominated for best actress.

I don't really consider myself great; I just really like the chances I get to be another person for a while. And I live for the reactions of people who go to the cinema and afterwards are moved by a movie and say, "I hadn't thought about it that way."

My agent thought it would be a good idea for me to be in the spotlight for the next few weeks, seeing as the voting by the Academy members has not yet ended. It would give me extra exposure, as I had not been nominated for any other award.

Yes, my nomination had been a big surprise and not expected by many.

So yes, that's why I'm now backstage at the Grammy Awards after I have just presented an award to Edward Cullen.

"You look good," he says. It's not like he hasn't seen me in 8 years. I mean, I'm on television daily, but I guess he's just being polite and wants to make some conversation in order to not make it any more awkward.

"Thank you," I reply, "You don't look bad yourself." And I mean it. Edward Cullen 8 years ago was good-looking, but this Edward Cullen, he's handsome and undeniably attractive.

"How have you been?" he asks. And it's like he immediately changes his mind. "I mean, you have been good, obviously. You accomplished your dream and you're right up there with the best and…."

"You achieved your dream, too," I interrupt him. He did. He always wanted to make music and inspire people and trust me, he does.

"Partly," he mutters. He partly achieved his dream? I'm confused. I want to ask him what he meant with that, but I am interrupted by a member of his entourage, who says something about him needing to be in the audience again, as the next award he's nominated for, is coming up soon.

"It's good to see you again, Bella," he whispers. Barely, but I can still hear it.

"I miss you," I whisper back. But he doesn't hear me.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4  
**_Edward_

Even though I won two more awards tonight, it wasn't my highlight of the night. No, that was seeing Bella again.

I had never thought I would ever feel like this after seeing her in person again. The feelings I thought had been long gone resurfaced the moment we gazed into each other's eyes.

I hope to run into her again backstage, but it's no use, because I overhear some assistant say she already left.

I sigh. I never have any luck.

I make some small talk to some other people from the industry and before I know it, the show is over and I am shipped off to one of the many after-parties.

But as soon as I enter the Beverly Hills hotel ballroom, I feel something shifting through the air. She's here. I can just feel it.

I walk around a bit, saying hi to the people I encounter, and I try to find her, being not too obvious.

"I never got the chance to congratulate you," she then whispers in my ear.

* * *

**Doesn't anyone want someone to whisper in their ear? Thanks for reading!**


	5. Part 5

**Thanks to my beta Aida!**

* * *

**Part 5**

_Bella_

I have wanted to talk to Edward for a very long time. Ever since he burst into the music scene a year ago, I have wanted to talk to him. I mean, before there was an us, we were friends, good friends. And I missed him as a friend so much.

We were thrown together as young teenagers in a world we didn't know yet; it was logical we grew close. Eventually that friendship evolved into something more, something that I will cherish for the rest of my life.

We were good together. Incredibly good. But then it all ended and I moved further into the Hollywood scene, while he faded away quietly into the background. Until he came back with a vengeance last year.

I need to talk to him, but I don't want to do it in front of the camera's backstage. So I simply asked his entourage if he was attending an after party – of course he was, he was winner – and made my quiet excite out of the Staples Center.

I changed quickly – because really I will not wear this outfit any longer than necessary – and then went to the Beverly Hills hotel.

I can feel his presence as soon as he enters the room. I don't know how to explain it, I just feel it.

I finally notice him, making rounds. But he's also looking around. Do I dare to hope?

"I never got the chance to congratulate you," I whisper in his ear.

He turns around and he immediately smiles. Oh, I have missed that smile. He could turn my bad day into a good one, just with that smile.

"Do you want to go somewhere quiet?" he asks oh so gently.

I don't hesitate and I nod.

He offers his hand and I look up into his eyes and I see his sincerity. I gently accept and he leads us off to a quiet corner of the room.

* * *

**Welcome to the new readers! don't forget to review!**

**x**


	6. Part 6

**Part 6**

**_Spotted: Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen getting cozy at the Grammy's after party_**

_After she presented him with the Best New Artist Award last night at the Grammy's, Isabella Swan, 24, was spotted cozied up with Edward Cullen, 24, at an after party at the Beverly Hills hotel._

_"They were sitting up in a corner, just the two of them," an insider told us, "They were laughing, having fun and touching each other regularly._

_Was it really already more than 8 years that the two co-stars of Disney's Fried Chicken were the most adorable couple ever?_

_People Magazine just reported last week that Isabella Swan and Jackson O'Reilly, 29, have spilt after two years of dating. "They were both at different stages of their lives and the contrasts were just too big," a source said, "But they remain friends."_

_No official word yet if Swan and Cullen have rekindled their relationship, but we wouldn't mind them hooking up! They would be a hot couple!_

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**x Linnie**


	7. Part 7

**Normal chapter again! Thanks for reading! **

* * *

**Part 7**

_Edward_

We talk and talk the rest of the night. Not interacting with anyone else, we're solely focused on each other. It's like no one else exists in our little world.

We catch up on everything that has happened to us. I talk about how fading in the background after the Disney show ended, was the best thing that ever happened to me. Although that show had been a wonderful experience that I'll never regret – it brought me Bella after all – acting wasn't something I wanted to do with my life. My first love was and is music.

Bella's eyes shine when she talks about all the opportunities she got and how she slowly rose to fame as Hollywood's leading young actress. She combined blockbusters with indie films that mean something to her. She's proud of what she has accomplished. And I'm so proud of her. I've been following her ever since I moved back to Seattle. I watched every single interview, every single talk show, and every single red carpet appearance. Some would say it's an obsession. I call it keeping up with the one you once loved.

I still love the sound of her laughing. It's like little angel bells. I've heard it a few times onscreen, but nothing beats the actual sound. She still mesmerizes me.

We avoid talking about our relationship. It's still a tough subject and I don't think either of us wants to discuss yet how we broke up and the reason why we did. I have never even told her I didn't want to break up. But things were out of control and we were forced into doing something we didn't want.

When the clock strikes three, I notice the room is almost empty and everybody has left.

It's time to go and I ask if she wants to come to my room here in the hotel to catch up a bit more.

She doesn't hesitate to say yes.


	8. Part 8

**Hope you all had a nice weekend! The sun is shining here, so that makes me so happy! What about you guys?**

**Thanks to my beta teamtwi17 aka Aida! **

**It seems like interest has a bit down for this story, but I still hope that the reader - and especially new readers - let me know what you think of this story :) I really like hearing your opinions!**

**Have a nice week and see you tomorrow! **

**x Linnie**

* * *

**Part 8  
**_Bella_

He leads us to the main entrance hall of the Beverly Hills hotel to the elevators. We don't let go holding hands, while we wait for the elevator to reach our floor, so we can hop on.

I don't question why he has a hotel room, while I know he has a condo somewhere in Los Feliz.

When the elevator finally arrives, we're in before the doors are fully opened. We just stand there together, with this huge intensity between us.

It seems like it's taking forever for the elevator to arrive on the floor. If you said it had taken 10 hours, I would have believed you. Then the elevator dings and he takes my hand while he leads us through the hallway of the hotel.

"What's happening now?" I whisper, while he hovers me, as I lean against the door of his hotel room.

"I don't know…" he answers just as quietly as I did. "I only know that I am not ready to let you go yet."

My heart skips a beat and I breathe heavily. He still has the same effect on me. He can still render me speechless; he can still make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world; he can still take my breath away. The only difference is now I know how to deal with them, in contrary to when we were 16. You don't know how to deal with these intensive feelings when you're so young."

"Not ready…" I hush.`


	9. Part 9

**Part 9  
**_Edward_

It would be so easy to just move myself a little closer to her, so I could press my lips against hers and forgot and defy all reason. But I'm not going to.

"Let's talk," I utter. I see a sign of relief in her eyes and I'm glad, she feels the same way.

I grab her hand and I walk over to the bed. My king-size bed; a bed where I could do naughty things to her.

I want to slap myself against my head. I shouldn'thave these thoughts! I can't think these things. If I want to have anything of Bella in my life, I can't do anything tonight.

"Why do I have this sudden case of déjà vu?" Bella asks. She has let go of my hand and moved over to the window, overlooking downtown Los Angeles.

I know exactly what she means. I can remember a time that seems such a long time ago, when we were just teenagers and we didn't know anything about the real world yet.

It was a hotel room just like this and we were both extremely nervous just like today. I remember it very clearly. "The first time we gave ourselves to each other..."

It was also the beginning of the end.


	10. Part 10

**Hello! I had a few busy days, so I didn't update, but here's a chapter again! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 10**

_Bella _

That is exactly what I meant.

I move back to the bed, where Edward is already seated and I join him. We sit next to each other. We're staring at the empty wall in front of us we're not touching. I think we are both scared of what would happened if we did.

"We were so awkward back then," I start.

"Of course, we were," he immediately says, "We were 16. We liked each other and we just wanted to be like normal teenagers for once, instead of leading stars in a Disney series. "

I let his words sink in. He's right. Although both of us loved being in the spotlight - who wouldn't - sometimes you missed being normal. When you were only 13 and cast in a TV show, it felt like your whole teen life was set in the daunty world that is Hollywood.

There was one comment however, I don't agree with. "You know it was more than that."

He turns his head to me and I can see the confusion. Since I hadn't responded immediately, he doesn't know what I'm referring to. "We loved each other," I explain. And then I immediately add, "Well, at least I did. I don't know about you, but I ..."

He grabs my hand and pulls me closer, making me look directly into his eyes. "I loved you, Bella. Don't ever doubt that."

I feel a sense of relief. I have always known that he did, but getting the confirmation out of his own mouth after all those year, it feels good.

We lay on the bed. We don't do anything more. As my head is lying on his chest - something we used to do a lot - we listen to the sound of Los Angeles in the night and the sound of our peaceful and shallow breaths.

We don't talk anymore. I think just being like this is all the talking we need.


End file.
